kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Road Less Traveled
Thunder CreekTr-1.jpg wallpaper-718149.jpg wallpaper-633565.jpg Winter-trail-snow-forest - West Virginia - ForestWander.png Road Less Traveled is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. "Welcome," the sign reads. You walk down the path, the sound of leaves crunching beneath your feet. You skirt the lake of fire and ice, you hang a left at the mended wall, and you don't stop till you've cleared the deep, dark woods. Before you are two paths: one grassy and well-traveled, the other obscured by the shadows of the trees. The path you choose will determine how many footsteps you have left. Don't look down and don't deliberate; simply allow your heart to make the choice for you. If you're still here, you've taken the road less-traveled. Rules 1. You must be in the room for 3 months to be consider a regular. You must become a regular to be added to this Wiki page in the first place. Other regulars must vouch a position for you, in the Wiki page itself. Mods are always added to the Wiki page. 2. The rules of the room are quite relaxed; just follow Kong's rules and guidelines, and you should be okay. Role-playing is acceptable, but only in small doses. 3. 4rkain3, Kwll, and AerohillB are all the main editors of this Wiki page. If you want to change or add something. ask one of editors. Keep it reasonable, and don't vandalize the page. Be careful if you choose to edit others' descriptions, however. Make sure you have their permission! 4. Tips for getting noticed on the Wiki page. Communication is key! Also having a high achievement rank will help your staus. Many alternative accounts and aggressive behavior is not a good indicator to becoming a regular user. Moderators AerohillB - AerohillB is the room's mom. AerohillB's full name is "Aerial Hill of Bees; Empress of the Road Less Traveled; Stinger of Trolls and defender of Truth" She's also a moderator for Sloth. She holds the titles of Champion for Tolerance and Protector of Innocence. Became Room Owner on 14 Dec 2013. dialMforMONKEY ' - call him M, quite the darling. 'EkoBegins ' - Eko is one of the nicer people of the room, greeting almost everyone in the room, but don't let her nice attitude put you off! She likes to keep people guessing. Eko is a great friend to have, and will work hard to protect her reputation as such. 'Mateo4 - He's been a Kong member since 2011 and an ARLT regular since 2012. He became a moderator on May 30th, 2013. He's mature, kind, and always happy to chat with anyone. Samuelf00602 - Call me Samuel, I'm not Chid ;) A moderator on a game called Astroflux, he tries to be friendly and it is very hard to truly annoy him. Mainly playing Astroflux, he can forget about the chat, but when talking it is as hard to stop him as it was to start him. TheGorramBatman - Although he denies it, his name is a reference to Dragon Age Origin's Noble Dwarf Origin companion. WeirdJedi - Nobody has seen, or knows the whereabouts of WeirdJedi. A hardcore gamer none the less. Regulars AngieSuiD - She will often resort to childish behaviors to distract and slip away. A fan of alts, expect many. Angie & Eko - KBFF Arcticfenris - By day, Arctic is just an average loser, But by night, he is an average loser but it is nighttime. Atrius2014 - A bit all over the place but very likible guy Chidori602[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Sasuke602 Sasuke602] - Chidori is a huge My Little Pony fan. A fair word of warning: don't say anything bad about the show when he's around. Chid, has countless alts, most of them ending in "602". These alts are banned frequently. He is considered a troll by many of the regulars. If you can't find him, he will most likely be, causing havoc. Here are just a few alts of his trolling accounts. CforChidori,CforCrimson,Purely_Sickness, Sultan_RS,Twilight_Spark,CrimsonBrony ClashAtDemonhead - í dag viðrar vel til loftárása is good weather for an air strike Cripple_King - That guy over there. To the left. No, your other left. Seated to the right of Aero. No, your other right. Deadliez - was a mod and may yet be one again. dwebber - The devilishly handsome psychotic monster. Kwll - One of the oddest creatures known to humanity is called Kwll. Kwll is genderless and loves to run amok in chat! It knows more than it ever lets you know, is oft capable of out-smarting others, and is known for being a very private person. LadyInsanityAmy - There are many types of insanity. Amy's insanity is the one where she sees life and death, light and dark, beginning and future. Her insanity lets her live longer. Oh, that, and she is a lady. "If you can't be young, you can't be old." LKIRAHAYABUSA - Aka Dell. monster112 - “Don’t be so simple. People adore monsters. They fill their songs and stories with them. They define themselves in relation to them. You know what a monster is, young shade? Power. Power and choice. Monsters make choices. Monsters shape the world. Monsters force us to become stronger, smarter, better. They sift the weak from the strong and provide a forge for the steeling of souls. Even as we curse monsters, we admire them. Seek to become them, in some ways.” Her eyes became distant. "There are far, far worse things to be than a monster.” -Jim Butcher, Ghost Story. PyroDragon - RisingFenixx - Garouhoughrile. Fenixx is awesome guys, I know this. Trust me. Seriously. ''-Not Fenixx'' Spencer22 ThySpencer - Spencer is probably the biggest man-child you'll ever meet. He come's off a tad trollish at first. But a good guy. Once you get to know him. Nowdays he defines him self, with many alternative accounts similar to his own name. Spencer has Ideal that he can post anything in the chat room, also including ASCII. SuzyQandA - A college student who, despite her name, does not run a Question and Answer. TheAtomicBomb - An old Echo Hall veteran with maybe two alt accounts, TAB was lead to what was Hourglass by VforVendetta, a former fellow Echonian. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ThyPilferer ThyPilferer]' '- A perfect storm of Rage and Arguments Umbriel_ - Umbriel is an old troll, who still comes by sometimes, but is often banned so has to change accounts. Viral_Attraction - Warped - Some day he will get Aero to watch Boondock Saints WhatArandomName - "You can have it any genre, so long as it's metal." Warn. Or warn. Or WArN. anything along those lines works. Was a regular in The Singularity. WillTroll4food - Previous Moderators Gryljams - Gryljams was the room owner when the room went by the name Crabblesteen Winklepop. Unfortunately he left Kong. Stots - (Owned by Llama). UnknownGuardian - UG is a former room moderator. He's a very talented programmer, and can often be found in the chat room for his''' Game Development Room (GDR) '''thiswasnttaken - Taken is a former room''' moderator'."modding isn't for me" 'VforVendetta' - He was the '''room owner' while the room's name was Absolute Absurdity, and then Hourglass. He is a fan of The Walking Dead, and (obviously) V for Vendetta. He's a very amiable guy and a great friend to have. Previous Regulars 4rkain3 - This description will be edited at a later date. 4rkain3 behéold þá æmtignesse and sægde, "Lǽt þær béoþ word." And lá, word scópon fram þá æmtignesse. And hé onseah hit wæs gód. Ic béo sé Héahcásere of Deorcnes. CodeG3ass - Code has been coming around to the room again lately, but remains stark silent during his visits. ScottM135 - Scott uses caps a lot sometimes. He can be nice if you're nice to him, but can also be a bit of a troll at times. GadgetGeek - GhostInGears - gokuguy - LiberatedWolf - LiberatedWolf is a great friend to have, and one of the most likeable regulars in ARLT. He doesn't participate in the chat as much as he used to, but when he does, be sure to chat with him! Wolf Stamp of Approval September 24th, 2013. - LiberatedWolf piercingadancer - She has been coming by again from time to time. She's a nice girl to talk to if you can get past her frequent emotional unavailability. qsxcft - We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us. SilverChannel - Silver has been a regular since September 14th, 2012! He's one of the most talkative regulars currently, and really enjoys his time while talking to us. He can relate to almost anything. He's an experienced guy and a person who loves sharing his thoughts with the people closest to him! thiswasnttaken - Taken isn't to be confused with a teddy bear, no matter how similar he is to one. His username wasn't taken. He is the dabes. TrevorJ23 - Just to let it be a warning to you all: Trevor loves RPG! Xoxtifxox - Regular since the good old Absolute Absurdity days, Xox is one of the most mysterious regulars in the room. She's not much of a talker at times, but don't let that fool you! She's most likely in another realm of chatting altogether! Xox is very sweet, and very shy. She tends to come off as adorable to some people. She's also a very great friend to have. Room History Crabblesteen Winklepop Gryljams created Crabblesteen Winklepop in 2009. Following its creation, it remained dead much of the time. This led to Gryljams' departure from the room in 2011. It remained ownerless for several months. Eventually, VforVendetta and a few other users attempted to revive the room. It worked to some degree, so V was made the room owner, and shortly decided to change the room's name. Absolute Absurdity Once V took ownership of the room, its name was changed to Absolute Absurdity. There are still some regulars who remember the room when it was named this. If you ask around, they may reminisce about the good old days. As it was near the top of the list of chat rooms, it was frequented by trolls. Fortunately, UnknownGuardian and VforVendetta were often around to moderate. Even when they weren't around, though, the room was a great place to be. There were many active regulars who would have lengthy conversations about almost anything! If you were willing to dive in, you would be welcomed by everyone there, and would feel right at home. True to its name, there wasn't much sanity to be found in this room, yet somehow it was easy to follow the chat. This was a great room for newcomers, and some of these newcomers eventually became regulars! Hourglass There came a time when the population of trolls in the room grew to a level difficult for the moderators to manage. As such, V decided it would be best to change the room's name to something that wouldn't place it at the top of the list. The regulars in the room voted on it, and the selected name was "Hourglass". Many people were unhappy about the change, and some even left the room altogether. The room saw a sharp decline in activity, and some of the more active users grew silent. While the room's name was Hourglass, UnknownGuardian stepped down from moderator duty and the only moderator left was VforVendetta. There was much push for the nomination of a new room moderator. Alas, the process is very lengthy and difficult, so the room was left with but one moderator for a long time. Eventually, however, Mateo4 was made a moderator. Shortly after, V left to attempt to revive another chat room, and Mateo became the room's new owner. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners